


The Meeting

by Sunset_Swerve_76



Series: JATP One-Shots [8]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76
Summary: Summary: After their death, the boys meet an old friendSetting: The studio 2020Warnings: NoneWords: 1,301
Series: JATP One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115450
Kudos: 2





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: After their death, the boys meet an old friend
> 
> Setting: The studio 2020
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 1,301

"Oh my gosh. Was she crying too?" Alex asked fearfully as a girl, who seemed about Julie's age, walked past them and into the studio.

"Yes! And the only thing scarier than one girl crying is two girls crying!" Luke responded with his eyes wide.

"Well, that's not very nice." The boys looked around for the source of the voice. A blonde girl made her way down the stone steps to stand next to the boys. She had her dirty blonde hair pulled into two low ponytails and a floral sundress on as crossed her arms with a scowl.

"O-oh, um, well I'm sorry," Luke apologized looking at his bandmates with confusion evident on his face.

"Wait, you can see us?" Alex asked eyeing the girl.

"Of course I can see you, Alex" The girl laughed.

"How'd you know my name?" Alex asked quickly as he hid slightly behind Luke.

"Wait," Reggie interrupted before the girl could respond. He put his hands on the girl's shoulder looking her up and down. "Sally!" he yelled pulling the girl into a hug. 

She laughed before wrapping her arms around him in return, "Hi Reggie"

Luke and Alex looked at the two teens confused as they pulled apart. Reggie looked at them before trying to help them reach the same conclusion he had.

"You guys remember Sally, right?" he questioned. Luke and Alex looked between each other still not understanding what was going on. Reggie sighed. "Remember when I wanted to prove to you that ghosts were real Luke? And I brought over my Ouija board and we spoke to that spirit. Well..." he trailed off gesturing to the girl standing next to him who gave them a small wave. The realization hit Luke and Alex and both of their jaws fell towards the ground.

"Oh. My. God," Luke stated enunciating each word. "I never even thought about the fact that we might get to meet you after we ya know," he waved his hands at his friends.

"Ya, I used to come by here a lot right after you guys died, but I haven't been around lately. I'm happy I decided to check in on Julie today though!" she smiled.

"This is crazy..." Alex muttered quietly. Just then Julie made her way out of the garage, the girl from earlier in tow.

"Oh hey!" she greeted the Sunset Curve boys completely unaware of the girl that was standing with them. "Let's hustle!" she ushered her friend, who was eyeing her weirdly, away from the group.

"Don't worry! We weren't listening," Reggie called after her earning him a slap on the back of the head from Luke. Sally stifled a laugh.

Julie waved at the band one more time before pretending to swat an imaginary bug out of her face and pushing her friend towards the front of the house.

The band and Sally moved back into the garage. Alex called out that he found some of the band's old clothes and dropped a couple of bags over the balcony of the loft and onto the ground below. Luke hastily rushed to a black trash bag and ripped it open excitedly looking for something to change into.

"Oh, same clothes since '95, boys," he smiled happily as he pulled off his shirt. Sally couldn't help but let her eyes linger on Luke's toned chest and abs as he pulled a new shirt over his head. He made eye contact with the girl. "Like what you see?" he smirked.

Sally blushed and looked away, but was saved from an embarrassing response when Julie's dad walked into the studio. He made his way over to the grand piano talking to Julie's mom and recounting stories of his kids growing up in the studio. Luke and Reggie were getting very emotional. Reggie suddenly asked if the group could go to check in on his parents. Sally asked if she could come with and everyone agreed before they all poofed to the beach in order to escape a story Julie's dad was telling about his anniversary.

Once on the beach, Reggie was shocked to see his house was no longer standing. The group discussed everything that was different from the last 25 years, Sally filling them in on some of the things that they wondered about. Luke made a comment about how he wished he had his guitar so he could play a song for the people on the beach and suddenly his guitar appeared in his hand. Sally laughed as Reggie immediately started trying to get things to appear in his arms like Luke's guitar did. When he was unsuccessful, Reggie kicked the sand before sitting down. Sally laughed again at his child-like behavior.

"Hey, I think I know something that'll cheer you up," Luke looked at Reggie as he started to strum a tune on his guitar. Alex caught on quickly.

"Come on Reginald," he said before joining Luke in the song by tapping out a beat on his chest and legs.

One, two, three, four

Sally grabbed Reggie's hand and pulled him to a standing position as he started singing.

Can you, can you hear me? (Yup)  
Loud and clear  
Gotta get, gotta get ready  
'Cause it's been years

The group made their way around the beach dancing and singing. Sally was laughing at the band's antics and spinning around in her flowy dress.

Oh, this band is back  
Oh, this band is back

Woo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Woo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Woo, ooh, ooh, ooh

Can you? (Yes, we can)  
Can you hear me?  
Loud and clear  
We gotta get, wanna get, we gotta get ready  
'Cause it's been years, hey

Oh, this band is back  
Oh, this band is back

Reggie grabbed Sally's hand and spun her in a circle before they all leaned down to listen to a guy sitting at a table trying to explain where the music was coming from. 

Woo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Woo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Woo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Woo, ooh, wee, ooh

Sally laughed as the band attempted to scat and sing as the song came to an end. They made their way back to the studio. Once outside the studio, Sally spoke up.

"Thanks for letting me tag along today!" she said standing up onto her toes before rocking back down.

"Anytime! Please come back soon. I've missed talking to you!" Reggie responded enthusiastically.

"You talked to her after that night with Bobby?" Luke asked confused.

"Yeah, Reggie and I talked all the time! I promise I'll be back soon. Could you tell Julie that I'm really happy she and her family moved in after you guys. They remind me a lot of you guys and it was fun watching them grow up while I tried to find you guys..." Sally asked looking down and kicking the ground nervously.

"Of course," Luke said with a small smile before moving to hug the girl. Reggie followed suit and then Alex. "See you around!" Luke called after her as she made her way up the stone steps.

She gave a small wave before poofing away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sally's back! Let me know what you guys think of her character and if you want to see more one-shots involving her. Right now I don't have any plans, but I could figure something out if you want more of her. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tomorrow I will be posting a one-shot set after season one of the show called The Memories so keep an eye out! Until then please vote and comment it would mean a lot.
> 
> Requests are open and welcome! Just leave a comment on the first chapter of this book or private message me!
> 
> Until Tomorrow Fantoms!


End file.
